Abdullah bin Abdulaziz/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Horst Köhler - Sin imagen.jpg| German President Horst Koehler (R) welcomes King Abdullah of Saudi Arabia at Bellevue Castle in Berlin 07 November 2007. King Abdullah started his three-day visit to Germany. The stay in Berlin was the third official stop on King Abdullah's European tour that has also taken in Britain, and the first visit by a Saudi monarch to the Vatican. Getty Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| El Rey Fahd recibe al Canciller Schroeder. A la audiencia asistió el Príncipe Heredero Abdullah bin Abdulaziz. Fuente de imagen no encontrada Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Angela Merkel.jpg| The Chancellor of Germany Angela Merkel talks to King Abdullah of Saudi Arabia during a reception for the participants of the G20 summit in Toronto, on June 26, 2010. (Photo/IC) Francia * Ver Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Jacques Chirac.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac, and King Abdullah bin Abdulaziz Al Saud listen to the national anthems upon his arrival at Riyadh airport (AP) Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| El ahora rey Salman, de 79 años de edad y príncipe heredero y ministro de Defensa desde 2012, ha solicitado al Consejo de Lealtad que jure lealtad a Muqrin como príncipe heredero. Previamente, fue gobernador de la provincia de Riad entre 1963 y 2011. En la imagen, el presidente francés, Nicolás Sarkozy y el Rey de Arabia Saudí, a la entrada del palacio de Los Elíseos, 21 de junio de 2007. ACQUES DEMARTHON AFP Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - François Hollande.jpg| El presidente francés, que ya se había reunido con el rey Abdullah en noviembre de 2012, debía encontrarlo en el desierto, Rawdat Khurayim, a 60 kilómetros al noreste de Riyadh. AFP Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Benedicto XVI.jpg| Pope Benedict XVI, right, meets with Saudi Arabia's King Abdullah. egysaudi.com España * Ver Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos y el rey de Arabia, Abdullah Bin Abdulaziz, toman una taza de té en el palacio real en Yeda. EFE Felipe VI - Sin imagen.jpg| King Juan Carlos of Spain (L), Queen Sofia (2ndR), Crown Prince Felipe (R) and Saudi Arabia King Abdullah Bin Abdulaziz Al-sahud (2ndL) pose before a official diner at Royal Palace in Madrid, 19 June 2007. Saudi King Abdullah arrived in Spain today for a week-long visit to Europe which will also take in talks with French and Polish leaders. Getty Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El Rey Abdalá de Arabia Saudí junto al Presidente del Gobierno José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero. Bekia Italia * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Sin imagen.jpg| INDIRIZZO DI SALUTO DEL PRESIDENTE DELLA REPUBBLICA CARLO AZEGLIO CIAMPI A S.A.R. ABDULLAH BIN ABDULAZIZ AL SAUD, PRINCIPE EREDITARIO DEL REGNO DELL'ARABIA SAUDITA IN OCCASIONE DELLA COLAZIONE OFFERTA IN SUO ONORE. Palazzo del Quirinale, 24 maggio 1999 Europa del Norte Reino Unido * Ver Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II is now the oldest living monarch in the world. She gained the title at 88 years old after the death of 90-year-old King Abdullah of Saudi Arabia on Friday. NBC Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair meeting with King Abdullah of Saudi Arabia. Photograph: Ho/REUTERS Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Gordon Brown.jpg| British Prime Minister Gordon Brown (R) shakes hands with Saudi King Abdullah bin Abdul-Aziz at No. 10 Downing Street in London April 1, 2009. Brown hosted a working dinner for the leaders attending the Group of 20 Countries (G20) summit at No. 10 Downing Street April 1, 2009. The G20 Summit on Financial Markets and World Economy will be held in London on April 2. (Xinhua/Pool) Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - David Cameron.jpg| David Cameron meeting King Abdullah in 2012. Credit: PA Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| Wizyta Strażnika Dwóch Świętych Meczetów króla Arabii Saudyjskiej Abdullaha bin Abdulaziz Al Saud w Polsce. Archive of the Chancellery of the President of the Republic of Poland Rusia * Ver Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin with Abdullah ibn Abdul Aziz al Saud, the Crown Prince of Saudi Arabia. Kremlin Fuentes Categoría:Abdullah bin Abdulaziz